Vain & Biased
by OreoCoral
Summary: What if at the first ball, Mr Darcy offended Elizabeth a bit more than what was originally intended? /REWRITTEN VERSION/NEW TO P/P


**- VAIN & BIAS** © 2014 -  
by OreoCoral

.

No part of this fictional story is to be sold, copied, translated or reproduced anywhere without my consent. All things, names, and several places mentioned in this story is part of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Some details about certain things that I will be using here has been changed as well.

Please do not take this out of Fanfiction/Fictionpress or anywhere else where this fiction is posted officially under me. The website(s) where it is posted will be mentioned on the Author's profile.

.

/written-9/5/2014-/

.

.

* * *

.

.

**- INTRODUCTION ON AUTHOR -**

_.  
_

.

Greetings, I am a FictionPress and Fanfiction author known by the name of OreoCoral. I am a Singaporean as well as a half Korean-and-Chinese. Currently, I am in secondary school and therefore, do not have much time to get onto the computer, perhaps only on weekends. In addition, I do not know the language of Koreans, only Chinese (unfortunately...) so please do not converse with me in Korean.

Although I have a passion for writing stories, I somehow do not manage to keep that motivation and patience which is needed when writing. Therefore, many stories under me have been deleted, left untouched for months, or discontinued. Usually, they're just deleted.

My age, personality, description of outer appearance will not be revealed to anyone, just so to let you know early before one of you decides to ask.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**VAIN & BIAS**

.

_First impressions..._

_Haughty disposition..._

_Love...?_

.

Rewriting of the original text...more simplified for all to understand, and the like.  
Oh, and the occasional diverging from the former plot.

It's alright - no changes shall be made to personalities, residences, etc.  
At least, I shall try not to stray too much.  
Good luck surviving.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**PART ONE**  
**[Early 19th-Century England]**

.

It is commonly acknowledged amongst many that people with good fortune must be in want of a spouse. Whether it is to complete their life-long goals, get an heir to inherit everything after death, or just to gain even _more _money. Unfortunately for young, lively Elizabeth Bennet, this is the very case circulating in her family of two parents - excluding the servants - and four sisters. Never once in her entire life starting from the age of five and ten did she not hear her silly mother rambling about husbands and the like.

"Oh, Mr Bennet!" her frivolous parent was sighing in exasperation at her husband's indifference to her news in the library. "How can you be so tiresome? You act as though Netherfield being let at last is nothing of uniqueness! Surely, surely you must know I am hoping upon one of _them _getting married to its tenant!" At this the silent man glanced up from his musty book.

"How so-" he raised an eyebrow. "Mrs Bennet? How does this affect them and who is this tenant that you oh-so-joyfully rant about?"

"Why, it is Bingley; _Mr_ Bingley, if I am to be exact. He comes from the north of England and is a gentleman of _large _means! Four or five _thousand _per annum! What a fine thing for our girls, indeed!"

"Yes, it is," replied he absentmindedly, flipping a page. "Where have you heard this from?"

"Mrs Long. She has just told me all about it. Supposedly he came down on Monday in a chaise and four to view the place. To think he agreed to it heartily at once - Mr Morris must be delighted! - his servants will arrive by the end of next week before he does before Michaelmas."

"Is this Bingley married or single? I shan't like one of our daughters being caught having a most adulterous affair. It wouldn't bring honour and glory to our name."

"Such words!" cried Mrs Bennet indignantly. "You have not the least bit of mercy on my poor nerves! Not the slightest for compassion!"

"Is that _his _design in settling here?"

"You must be asking me whether he lives to find a wife! Do be more exact, Mr Bennet! I shall not like to waste my energy attempting to guess the meaning behind your cold sentence! In answer to your question - of course not! Why should I know his intentions? Yet it is very likely he shall fall in love with one of them. Therefore you must give him a call for we cannot visit him if you do not." To this Mr Bennet gave a small shake of the head.

"It is not _my _design for them to get married - especially my dear Lizzy - if you ever wish to visit him in hopes of accomplishing your sinister intents, you must find a way yourself. I will not be the bridge between you and him."

"You jest!" the shriveled old lady huffed in annoyance and flung herself on the seat opposite of his. This was one of the reasons she despised him - his uncaring attitude for the future - even present, at times - and the way he at times spoke. "Are you implying you do not bother about your children's happiness?"

"All five of theirs on one man? How odious it will be for poor Mr Bingley!" he sarcastically remarked, flipping to another page.

"Oh, you!" the vexed woman groaned, clutching the arms of the chair. "If you could, at least once, be a bit more kind and understanding! I suppose you desire to see me laying sprawled on the carpets dead!"

"If that were the case," he chuckled. "You would not still be before me." Again and again his unrelenting partner begged and pestered for him to call on him, till he nearly felt like leaving the place which he always saw as his private sanctuary. Now it would seem it was more of a noisy market, and all the noise coming from one alone!

"You want to see him, and I have no objections to it," he finally spoke out flatly. "My dear, you do not need my consent for anything; seeing your tendency to take things into your own hands, my consent - given or not - shall play little importance in such a matter as this."

"It will not be proper."

"Then I suppose you will find it necessary to devise some devious scheme of yours to run into the path of him. If you succeed in gaining his attention, I shall write a letter giving no protests to him chusing whoever he wishes to chuse. What I _must _do, however, is to throw in a few compliments here and there for Lizzy."

"My, Mr Bennet! Are you showing favoritism? Nay, she is not as half as a beauty as Jane, or as half as good humoured as Lydia. I can't even start to comprehend why you are always giving her the preference! In _my _eyes she has as little a chance of becoming engaged as Mary! Her witty comments can be too sharp - no man will want to marry one so impertinent and imprudent." This of course was such an irony that the ageing male coughed softly.

"She has more sense than any of the other four," he matter-of-factly pointed out. "She does not scream and flaunt herself about as Kitty and Lydia does. She has much more a mind to socialise _and_ study, unlike Mary. For Jane...sad to say, she is lacking a bit in intellect."

"You cut me! My nerves, already wavering and rotting, is descending into an even more worse state! We shan't stand a chance if Mrs Long, Lady Lucas, and Sir William goes before us!" No reply came from the engrossed man and crying out in much irritation and anger, Mrs Bennet left the room.

Mr Bennet was such a complicated man of caprice, witty opinions and reservedness that even after three and twenty years her simple mind could not cease to try to decipher his own. Her, on the other hand, was much easier to see through. After all, she nearly carelessly spills everything she sees and thinks for most of her entire life.

.

.

**PART TWO****  
**

.

"I do hope Mr Bingley will like such a nicely trimmed hat, Lizzy," was the compliment offered to the employed lady by the light in the drawing room. It was the following evening after supper, and all of the family were plied into that space doing this and whatnot. Whilst everyone was occupied, Mrs Bennet, however, remained by the hearth scowling about her failure the previous day. Upon hearing this she sniffed and added bitterly,

"We should not know _what_ Mr Bingley likes, since we are not to visit." Pausing and after not receiving an answer, she continued on resentfully. "You, my girls, will become spinsters and this estate shall be entailed away to your cousin after your father's death. No one shall be able to take care of me in my old age, and the only company we will have is each other. How miserable we might become! Everyone will deem it appropriate to laugh at our situation. Five daughters, all unmarried! What will they think of me! They will think me a hoarder, and I surely do not wish to hoard any of you if I could help it!" Clearly all this was aimed at the amused Mr Bennet. What she wasn't aware was that he had already visited the man she gloated over so eagerly in the morning.

"You forget, Mamma," Elizabeth said sheepishly. "That we will have the opportunity to be acquainted with him during one of the public balls upon his arrival. Mrs Long has already promised to introduce us, has she not?" She only said this in a vain attempt to lessen her mother's complaining. Mr Bennet hid a smile.

"Mrs Long is a selfish woman," was her sharp reply. "She has two nieces herself. Her words of promise is insincere. I wouldn't fall for it if I were you, Lizzy. She must have only made that earnest promise, knowing that in the end, we wouldn't even be known to Mr Bingley." She glanced at her mate. "Cunning she is. I absolutely despise her. I implore you all to do the same. She mustn't be trusted to the minimum."

"How cruel you are, Mrs Bennet!" Mr Bennet laughed. "In all my years of happy and peaceful marriage to you I have never known what a spiteful persona you have beneath! You two seemed so close in the eyes of others! Yet I am satisfied to know you aren't as dependent on others as I used to think of you." He earned a hateful glare. Catherine Bennet began coughing.

"Don't cough so, Kitty!" she took out her pent-up frustration on the poor girl. "You might as well shred my remaining nerves to bite-size pieces! It is very unladylike."

"I did not do it for my own entertainment," Lydia Bennet's shadow protested defensively. "It was uncalled for."

"She merely chused the wrong moment," defended her father. "Now, when is Mr Bingley moving in again? My memory skills is degrading itself."

"Not till around one and a half week, I should think," Lydia piped in. "Oh! I wonder if Danny would be there. I should very much like to dance with him. So tall and fair is he!" Kitty, feeling more interested than she had in days, then got into conversation with her closest-bonded sibling. Jane Bennet and Elizabeth exchanged brief glances before continuing on with their work.

"One and a half week," repeated the largely-shaped female, her features brightening. "Well! This is indeed a comfort to my emotions. Mrs Long only returns a day a fortnight from tomorrow. She has as little a chance of knowing Bingley as we do!"

"Truly, these are your words?" he said incredulously. "You do not think to make his acquaintance at all?"

"Not in the least; all due to a certain obstacle which prevents it so heavily."

"Then I have wasted my time in visiting him this dawn," he sighed remorsefully. "If I had known your views earlier, I would have never wasted my time - which could have been spent on a good book - riding over all the way!" Silence befell upon the family.

"Nonsense, nonsense!" cried out her after several seconds. "You say this merely to tease me. What a teasing man you are! It will well please me for you to be serious, even if it was to be for five minutes!"

"I am being very serious, indeed," he said lightly, dark eyes twinkling at her flabbergasted expression. At once Lydia pounced onto him.

"Is he handsome, Pappa?" she demanded. "Or rather, does he beat Danny in his appearance? Do tell us, Pappa, do!"

"Nay, it will spoil the fun."

"Hmph! Very well, it is of no consequence. I have other means to gain information." Lydia frowned and turned away, now starting to whisper and giggle with Kitty about Mr Bingley. Danny and the other officers were forgotten over the excitement of the man who earned five thousand pounds annually. Jane asked politely if he were a nice man.

"Oh, indeed," Mr Bennet agreed. "But that is only in my opinion. It will be more accurate once you see him for yourself. Unfortunate for your mother girls, we can no longer escape Mr Bingley's acquaintance." He then stood up and left the area - as well as leaving an open-mouthed Mrs Bennet. At last she recollected herself and struggled to speak with reformed dignity.

"I always knew he would pay him a visit. I was merely testing him, that is all," she said, yet her excitement could be seen from her demeanor and tone. "You all better repay your father for this act of kindness in time to come, girls. He is a good man! Lydia, love, Mr Bingley is most likely to have the first dance with _you_, thus you will need don your finest dress and accessories on that night."

"Indeed," her youngest, most spoiled child radiated a proud and confident air. "For though I am the smallest in age, I am the tallest. Jane, Lizzy, and the rest will not stand a chance against _me_," she added in as an afterthought rather playfully. They then began pondering when Mr Bennet's visit would be returned, and thought of a suitable date to invite him for dinner.

.

.

**PART THREE****  
**

.

Whatever information that Mrs Bennet tried to extort from her husband about Mr Bingley were all for naught. He would not expose anything, but just go on with his book in his hands, saying she would find out soon enough. Her desperation was at its peak and as a last resort, she went to her neighbour, Lady Lucas, for news. What she heard proved a solace to her. Everything was all compliments and praises about him and best of all, she revealed he intended to be at the upcoming ball, and with _his _own respectable company! With that Mrs Bennet left, a delighted smile plastered all over her wrinkled face. Already she was picturing Lydia - or even Jane - in a wedding gown.

Several days past by before Mr Bennet's visit was returned. Everyone crowded around the windows of the upper section of the house to gaze down upon the fair-haired man swinging himself down his black stallion. They were unable to even so much of catch a glimpse of his features, but they were all assured he was wonderfully handsome by the servant girls and had a good build. Mr Bingley spent only ten minutes in the library before taking his leave on his horse and cantering down the stone path. Invitation to an evening meal was sent - the mistress of the house had planned already the finest dishes her budget would allow - but was politely declined, with Mr Bingley explaining he had to go down town for matters of business to settle. Through this piece of 'horrific' news - as Mrs Bennet exclaimed it to be - she now constantly worried over his presence in Netherfield and if it would affect him meeting her daughters. She was only put to ease when _he _- after suffering countless hours of whining from her thin lips - told her Mr Bingley had offered to dine with them another time on another day. This she readily accepted to console herself.

When the day of the non-private ball arrived, all arrangements were made with the utmost care. They were to dress their finest, look their finest, and _act _their finest. Against the wishes of her second eldest child, a carriage was ordered to fit them all. Mr Bennet declined tagging along, saying he would most prefer spending his time in solitude, whilst muttering to himself it was the only peaceful time he could get after many weeks of suffering noise in the rickety house.

"_Do _pay attention to your behaviour, Lydia!" Mrs Bennet sternly warned as they neared their destination. "If Mr Bingley or Danny is there socialising with you, I'd reckon you go for Mr Bingley. He has more to offer. That goes to you, Jane, as well! I want all of you to be your best and not make a clutter of things! Else all your chances of matrimony shall be dashed as easily as leaves get blown by a gust of wind!" Elizabeth mentally said the same to her.

Upon entering the ballroom, the girls were extremely relieved to see that Mr Bingley had not brought the twelve ladies he was rumoured to have supposedly invited as well. It could not be said the same for instead of seven gentlemen - besides Bingley himself - there were only two another.

"What a disappointment!" Mrs Bennet heaved a sigh and a downcast expression overtook her countenance which once proved pretty. "Only three men? Such luck! Never mind that! Off you go girls; go and dance! I shall remain here if need be the necessity for idle chatter." At this command they - Kitty and Lydia - eagerly sauntered off in search of officers - they could tell through their uniforms - and _they _- Jane and Elizabeth - hesitantly wandered about, not truly accustomed to large crowds. Mary remained by her mother, not expressing the smallest concern in speaking with others that weren't already acquainted with her.

Soon after five minutes, Lydia and Kitty came finding their two seniors to express their sorrows and being unable to scout out for Danny and his friends.

"How depressing it is!" cried the youngest of the four. "I was hoping very much to spend time with him. Alas! it isn't meant to be. I suppose other company would be suitable for now; till he arrives. Have you spoken with Mr Bingley and his company yet?" she questioned with interest. At them answering in the negative, her lips pulled down. "Another shame! Well, there they are! _Me _and Kitty have already caught view a few moments ago." At this she gestured animatedly at the small party of five by the far top.

"Which of the three is Mr Bingley?" Kitty asked, unsure.

"How dense can you get!" Lydia snorted. "It is very much clear the second tallest man is Mr Bingley. The tallest one has dark hair - did _you _catch dark locks when looking down from the panels? - whilst the third one is much too _short _and balding! Still, I suppose he _does_ look the gentleman. His name is Mr Hurst, and he is the _unsuitable _match for the too dark-haired woman there. Shame, shame!" she recited. "She so pretty, he so plain!"

"What of the thin woman by Mrs Hurst, and the other gentleman by Mr Bingley?"

"Well! _She's _Miss Bingley, the younger sister of Mr Bingley - Mrs Hurst is too their sister, she's the oldest -, and _he _is Mr Darcy. He holds no relation to them at all; he is merely a family friend. Handsome, is he not? _Much _finer than his golden-haired companion, I dare say! In addition, he earns _at least twice the amount_! That is no small feat! Mr Darcy owns the most grand mansion in Derbyshire too! What a sight for sore eyes! I greatly favour the chance to interact with one so good as him!... Come away, Kitty, I see Danny over there!" Lydia grabbed her sister's arm and the two, locked together, made their way.

"Her words prove true," Jane said lowly, eyeing the group. "Don't they prove an outstanding sight? It is as though they are royalty!"

"In a certain sense, they are."

In less than half-an-hour, almost every bit of information about them spread about. Mr Bingley was exceedingly good-looking with pleasing manners, and gentlemanly. His two sisters were considered to be very accomplished and fine, with a reserved air, and Mr Hurst merely had the appearance of decency. Nonetheless, it was _Mr Darcy _who held the limelight that night. His tall form and noble attributes attracted nearly all pair of eyes to him. Admiration and respect were gladly given, till his conceited conduct plunged his newly-found popularity down the rabbit hole.

"Eliza?" a soft, familiar voice spoke and Elizabeth turned about in surprise from her seat by the refreshment table. Charlotte Lucas, her best friend - she was almost as sensible as _she _was - and daughter of Lady Lucas, smiled. "You seem to be in a daze. Are you alright?"

"Oh! Yes, I am. I was merely caught in a reverie." Jane was dancing away with the amiable Bingley, and already he seemed infatuated with her very being. "How fare your time here, dearest Charlotte? Have you gotten the chance to dance yet?"

"I have," replied she. "Only once with Mr Bingley. I have since spent my time talking to old friends and making new connections."

"Mr Bingley!" her closest friend cried. "How fortunate of you! Do you think him polite and good?"

"Certainly. He is an agreeable man, and I see he has taken quite a liking to Jane!" This she indicated quite teasingly, and Elizabeth - as lively and playful as she usually is - laughed.

"My mother is having unrealistic dreams of one of us marrying him. Or in general, anyone who has a splendid fortune."

"I do not see anything wrong in that. It is essential to have a good and steady home. We mustn't aim for a residence that is poor and old."

"That is what you say, but surely that is not the case? You have always advised me from the start to marry through genuine love."

"Yes, but nay, I do not expect much from marriage. I only seek comfort, nothing more. After all, it does not exactly matter who we pass our life to. Every marriage has an equal chance of happiness, no matter the circumstances. In fact, I'd rather it best to find out as little as possible about the man whom we are to be wed to."

"You make me smile, Charlotte. Nevertheless, it is not sound. You _know _it is not sound, and that you'd never act that way yourself."

"We are unable to see into the future. For all I have knowledge of - there is an equal possibility of that occurring."

"I pray it does not." At that moment, the sound of four approaching steps resounded in the deserted sector of the place. Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy appeared before heading over to the splayed out display of drink and food. Elizabeth reckoned _he _came to grab a glass of wine for his waiting partner. The two ladies - concealed by a half-wall - unintended to hear the exchange but could not help themselves, listened in earnestly to the brief conversation between two associates.

"Come, Darcy!" endeavored Mr Bingley. "You _must_ dance and join in the merriment! For all I am aware of, you have only danced two dances with my sisters! That is unacceptable! I despise you standing about in this foolish manner. You had better much dance amongst us."

"I certainly shall not," Mr Darcy coldly returned, seemingly as hard and unrelenting as a boulder. "Both your sisters have partners and there is not anyone else in the room whom I am acquainted fairly well enough with to offer my hand. It is a punishment for me to be told to be paired up with another lady." Elizabeth nearly cringed in disgust at his pride which seemingly flowed throughout his body. He wouldn't get much friends with that sort of attitude and thinking, she told herself.

"How fastidious you are!" Mr Bingley said helplessly. "Look about you - there are many a pretty young women around. I have never seen so many affable girls in my life!"

"That may be true in _your _view. To me, you are dancing with the _only _pretty one here," he alluded to the eldest Miss Bennet. Despite her censure of his behaviour, she felt pleased for her sister to be acknowledged amongst so many to be a sweet and beautiful woman.

"Why, I must agree with you! Is she not the most angelic creature you have ever beheld? Still! Darcy! Her sisters are too uncommonly handsome, and I dare say would make excellent company. If you would wish it, I can ask her to introduce you."

"She has many a sisters. Which of the many are you referring to?" he arched a brow, looking indifferent and uninterested. Charlotte nudged her friend, eager to see her reaction. "If you are talking about the one who reads so many books and is thus short-sighted, I am afraid I must declare you blind. If the one who hops about nearly every man-" This Elizabeth blushed. "You are falling to her seductive ways. For the sister who follows in her shadow but isn't as...uncivilised, I shall say the same."

"Ah!" Mr Bingley took on a disapproving look. "You are much too shrewd, Darcy, but I was connoting to Miss _Elizabeth _Bennet. She is a beauty as well, and seems to be polite and friendly."

"You must feel flattered by this point, Eliza!" Charlotte whispered excitedly into her ears, but it was unheard. Elizabeth was growing more and more enraged by the distasteful man's imprudent statements. How _dare _he insult them like that! Had he not been brought up properly by his governess or whoever it was that educated him? In spite of her anger, Elizabeth forced herself to remain calm. Such men weren't worth the effort to chastise, she once again said in her head. It would be for the good of the world if they disappeared from the face of the earth.

"Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy now raised both brows and gazed about the room till catching her unforgiving eye. He disdainfully glanced away and stonily and dismissively spoke. "She is fairly attractive, but her face is not attractive enough to tempt _my_ interest." He obviously had not a clue his snide remarks were heard by both astounded ladies. "You had better return to Miss Bennet and enjoy her smiles before this event concludes, for you are wasting your time with me." Mr Bingley opened his mouth, thought better of it, and nodded curtly before walking off. Immediately Elizabeth turned to Charlotte and hissed,

"That man! How I hate him so!"

"Do calm yourself! I hadn't expected you to take his insult on your countenance so seriously!" Charlotte said in surprise and shock. Usually her friend would not care of what others thought of her. So why now would she change?

"It is not that; I care little for what _he _thinks of me. What he said of my family is just cruel and cannot be forgiven!"

"You mustn't take it to heart! You will most likely not come in contact with him again, therefore there is no point in bearing a grudge against him! Hating one can be draining to the mind." Elizabeth protested heartily but she was silenced with a reproving gaze. "Proud men do exist in the world, but we shall not be bothered with such people. They will, in the end, get a taste of their own medicine." Her words made sense, and she was forced to close her eyes and breathe in deeply. Opening them once more, she reluctantly said, "Alright then, I will not pay heed to his words."

At the end of the dance she told the story of her encountering with great spirit and liveliness to her friends, because she had a playful nature and empowering sense of humour. Having relaxed from the arrogant Mr Darcy's criticism, she waved his utterances away but remained with little benign feelings towards him.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**- ENDING NOTE -**

.

.

The newest addition to my list of fictional stories! I apologise if I made it boring and unpleasant to read.  
Do leave your reviews though! I would gladly welcome any constructive criticisms and it will really help my motivation  
and drive for this!

Should I ever stray off a character's personality too much, please, _please _inform me so I will  
be able to get back on track!

No need for hesitation for any inquiries; just PM me!  
Head over to my profile to read my other stories!

.

- OreoCoral

.

.

**THIS IS THE END OF PART ONE, TWO, & THREE**

.


End file.
